The invention relates to a handler device for transporting a stator bar from its stator core slot to a repair area and for positioning the bar at the slot after repair and to a method to transport and position the bar.
Certain electrical devices for example power generators, have fluid cooled stator bars. Stator bars comprise insulated copper strands that are assembled in slots and brazed into copper clips on the ends to form bar assemblies. Each stator bar includes a combination of solid and hollow copper conductors, referred to as strands. The hollow strands provide a means for circulating coolant through the strand package to prevent a turbine generator from overheating and to increase the output of the generator by removing heat from the insulated bars.
The stator bars must be periodically maintained or repaired, for example to fix leaks. Repair of a leaking stator bar can require complete removal and fixing or replacement. If the bar is removed for repair, it is manually carried from its slot in the stator core to a repair area and carried back to the core when the repair is completed. If replaced, the heavy and unwieldy bar must be transported from a staging area for insertion into a slot within the stator core. Once the bar is inside the core, it is manually lifted and lowered to a correct slot and then inserted and wedged. Manually moving the unwieldy and heavy bars requires manpower and time and involves a safety hazard. There is a need to improve the method of transporting and manipulating a stator bar to position it to a correct slot so that the bar can be inserted and wedged into position.